1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers and racks, and more specifically to a storage and hanging system and method for decorative light strings.
2. Description of Related Art
Light strings include strands of decorative lights that can be attached to houses, trees, and other objects. These decorative light strings, such as those used to brighten holidays and other festive occasions, present a unique challenge in the off-season, because they are so fragile. These light strings are fragile, and must be stored carefully and yet be ready to be hung easily without tangling or breakage.
Light strings, by definition, have long cords and numerous fragile light bulbs. Some kinds of light strings, such as icicle lights, have numerous small cords, or icicles, attached to the main cord. Each of the icicles must be handled carefully to prevent damage, but they are prone to damage and tangling due to their design. However, even the most basic standard light strings are barely less fragile than the icicle lights. Standard light strings don't have any icicles, but each light bulb is exposed and unprotected. The bulbs are likely to snag on so many things and each other that it is hot uncommon to have bulbs broken even with careful storage techniques. A system and method for preventing the bulbs and cord from snagging and tangling would make it easier to hang the light strings as well.
Racks have been used to store light strands for many years. The rack is a substantially flat piece of wood or plastic with numerous notches along the parallel edges. The notches engage the cords for the decorative light strings to hold them in place and prevent the light strings from slipping off. Many manufacturers use similar racks to keep new light strings untangled and unbroken from manufacturing to sale. Consumers often try to reuse the racks or make their own. There are some drawbacks to this. A large rack can hold several strands of light strings. These decorative light strings may have a total length of a hundred feet or more. This is very efficient use of space. However, the bulbs and cord of the innermost strands of the decorative lights on the rack are subject to ever-increasing amounts of pressure due to the additional strings layered on top. This frequently results in broken bulbs. Further, if the strands of decorative lights are wound too tightly, the top layers may be forced between the lower layers, causing jams, tangles, and damage.
Another method developed to store decorative light strings is a simple cylinder. However, the cylinders have the same problems as the racks. The top layers of decorative light strings are easily forced between the lower layers, or squeeze and crush the lower layers, resulting in tangles and damage, especially when too many light strings are placed on a single cylinder.
Many people try to solve the storage problem by attempting to replace the decorative light strings back into the original shipping container from the manufacturer. The goal is to try to make the decorative lights strings as compact and protected as when they were first purchased. This is an impossible task to perform by hand. The manufacturer's packing is accomplished by a machine, using an automated process with great uniformity. It is not recommended that the user imitate factory packing by hand. Over, time, the tight bending required can result in kinks and broken wires in the cords.
None of these devices make it easy to hang the lights after storage. Hanging light strings, particularly those outside, can be a challenging and even hazardous task. Usually, the homeowner uses a ladder to reach gutters, eaves and rooflines. If the light strings don't have clips, then the homeowner will need to attach hooks or other fasteners to the house or gutters to hold the light strings. At the top of a ladder, the last thing he needs problems with are tangled or damaged lights, thus many users will try to remove the tangles on the ground. In the absence of something better, a homeowner may unwind a light string to its full length and place it under the gutter or eaves where it is to be attached. This invites trouble as the bulbs are subject to tangling with trees, shrubbery and the ladder. Optimally, the homeowner should be able to bring entire light strings up to the work area at once, in a compact, tangle-free package, and have them readily available without having to maintain a constant grip on them. He should be able to deploy them quickly and easily without breakage or tangles.
Thus, what is needed is a way to pack a plurality of decorative light strings into a single container that virtually eliminates tangles and subsequent breakage, and that provides a quick, easy and safe way to hang the lights without damage.